Drop the plot
by Akira-kun
Summary: Sasuke told him to shut up. Naruto said "make me!". And, oh hell if Sasuke won't! - PWP NaruSasu


**A.N.:** Shameless explicit porn without a drop of plot. That's what this is :D  
This is also an experiment and was written in beginning of 2011, so if you're a regular reader of mine, you might notice some things going on here. It's intentional, don't worry.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, Sasuke is not mine. If they were, Sasuke would have gotten himself a fake arm by now and Naruto would have a better sense of hairstyle u.u

* * *

 **Drop the plot, hail the porn**

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, teeth clenching shut, hands turned into fists. He never wanted to so bad to hit someone. "Just shut the fuck up, you-"

"Then make me!" Naruto snarled, their faces a centimeter away. And, without exactly knowing how, Sasuke was kissing him.

And he kissed back, biting Sasuke's lips and sucking the other man's tongue while Sasuke forced his mouth harder against the blond's, hands grabbing the other man's head. Sasuke knew doing that was, probably, the biggest mistake of his life, but... Naruto tasted good. So good Sasuke was losing it and they were only at kissing. His lips were intense and rough and his hands were gripping tight on Sasuke clothes and his body was too hot and... and Sasuke was pretty sure his brain had shut down, because he couldn't come up with one single reason on why to stop it.

He moaned into Naruto's mouth when the blond caught his tongue between his lips and sucked on it, his fingers tangling into Naruto's golden hair, pulling it harshly while their bodies seemed to have some kind of magnetic field that made impossible for them to part. They stumbled around until Sasuke's back were against a column, being pressed by Naruto's fit and defined body. And that hard and mettlesome kiss again washing his mind blank, and hands sliding down his torso and grabbing his jeans' clad ass, and all that heat coming from Naruto's body, filling Sasuke's soul with passion and desire and raw lust.

Naruto broke the kiss and attacked Sasuke's neck, nibbling and sucking, marking the pale man's skin. He moaned into Naruto's ear which only made the blond grab his ass with more strength and rock their hips together. Sasuke felt like melting with the friction over his growing erection and what Naruto was doing to his neck was ripping the Uchiha off his last drops of sanity. The blond's hands left Sasuke's ass to slid up and underneath his t-shirt, grazing the smooth skin and starting to pull the fabric out of Sasuke's body. The Uchiha didn't complain when Naruto took his t-shirt off and, with a smirk, he flattened his bare chest against Sasuke's, skin on skin.

They kissed again, wet tongues slipping into the other's mouth, hands roaming hot bodies and hips rocking slowly and teasingly. It was so hot it was painfully good and Sasuke knew it. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, for his own sake, but nothing in the damn world would make him stop trailing his fingers down Naruto's abs and playing with the blond's navel while their mouths kept latching onto the other, like their tongues had become oxygen. Sasuke left Naruto's hips to move away from his for a moment before the blond's hands were working on undoing his belt and opening the button of his jeans. He bit his lower lip in between kisses and slid his hands down to do the same with Naruto's jeans. Sasuke moaned into the kiss when, very lightly, Naruto's fingers scratch his hardening cock over the fabric of his underwear. It felt good, oh so damn good, and Sasuke wanted more. Way much more.

"Upstairs" Naruto muttered, his lips brushing softly against Sasuke while his hands were frozen on the other man's hips. "Let's go upstairs."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned without knowing where he got the strength to assemble a coherent reasoning. Why would they be moving? He was perfectly fine in there and moving ment they had to part for a few seconds.

"Because I'll turn you around and fuck you raw against this column and- mhh" Sasuke had finished opening his jeans and the Uchiha's hand was playing with the bulge on his underwear. It was too hard to focus when someone was playing you like that. "damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto breathed hoarsely, grabbing Sasuke's hands with his and forcing the other man to stop. "I want to enjoy you, all of you, before I fuck you hard and good. But for that, I need you to stop and to come upstairs with me?"

"And what are you going to do with me upstairs?" Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear and he felt Naruto breath in deeply before kissing him hard again. He felt his body being pulled off the column and they stumbled a couple of times while kissing, their jeans threatening to fall down their hips with the movement.

"I'm gonna taste every part of your body" Naruto said and Sasuke felt a shiver down his spine. "And I'm gonna find your weak spots and I'll tease you," he kissed the Uchiha again, forcing their bodies in the stairs direction. "I'll draw a trail of kisses down your abs and- steps, be careful." He warned, lacing Sasuke's waist with his left arm. Sasuke climbed the first step without a problem and, slowly, they kept going up. "And I'm gonna give you the best head you ever had and you'll scream my name, twice."

"Eager aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled in between kisses, both making to the upper floor without a problem. "What if I want to have a taste of you, can't I?"

"You can fight me for it" Naruto smirked and kept guiding them through the corridors until they got to the main room.

"I don't need to fight you for this" Sasuke stated, pushing Naruto against the wall at their side and kissing his neck while his hands were back at playing with Naruto's underwear. "Because you want me to do it and, wanna know what?"

"What?" Sasuke bit his Adam's pome and Naruto purred.

"You were right earlier" Sasuke confessed, kissing Naruto's mouth hard before lowering his body down and nibbling at the blond's navel. His fingers brushed the hem of Naruto's underwear, starting to pulling it down. "I wanted to be on my knees, sucking you, hard and slowly."

"Bastard! I knew you were a perver- ow!" His erection was freed from his underwear and he could feel Sasuke's breathing on the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke took his time to feel Naruto's cock on his hand, sliding his fingers up and down the hard organ, watching with pleasure as the man above him was enjoying his movements. Naruto was gorgeous. All of him, he was physically perfect and his cock wasn't an exception. Sasuke licked the tip, getting the first taste of that man and felt his own cock jump with the husky moan he got from that. Damn, Naruto tasted good! He took the head into his mouth, sucking slowly and brushing his tongue over the tip again. He got another moan and Naruto's hand slid into his hair, his fingers tangling in between the charcoal locks. He sucked on the gland again, taking it out of his mouth and kissing Naruto's cock until its base, licking all way up again, before taking the throbbing member deep into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned, his head tilting back and hitting the wall. His muscles were contracting with the warmth spreading over his body and the feeling of hot and wet around his cock sure was mind-blowing.

Sasuke hummed, bobbing his head and wrapping his tongue around that pulsing cock, sucking at the tip. And Naruto's moans kept filling Sasuke's ears and the slightly pressure on his head by Naruto's hand were making him hot and bothered and his own cock was complaining. He roamed one of his hands over his chest and down his abs when Naruto noticed his movement.

"Don't you dare touching yourself!" The blond growled, panting slightly. His eyes, clouded with lust, fix on Sasuke's.

"Or what?" Sasuke questioned before sucking Naruto's cock back into his mouth and speeding up the pace. His hand kept wandering lower, brushing the hem of his underwear and a finger slipping inside before both of Naruto's hand were on his head, forcing him away from the blond's cock and throwing him back, to fall into the mattress behind them. Sasuke was about to complain, but Naruto was already over him, kissing him harshly while his hands were yanking Sasuke's jeans and underwear down.

Their cocks rubbed together and both of them moaned into the kiss. Naruto rocked his hips a couple of times while forcing Sasuke's clothes down the man's legs. He broke the kiss to fully undress Sasuke, getting rid of the man's shoes along with his own, and grabbing the Uchiha's legs, kissing one of the knees before spreading them apart. Sasuke watched with satisfaction the lustful smirk on the blond's face before the man lower himself and licked the tip of Sasuke's erection.

"Turn around," he said, pulling one of Sasuke's legs. He watched while the other man narrowed his eyes at him, but did as he said. Naruto licked his lips, pulling Sasuke's loose hair away from the Uchiha's neck and getting over him to kiss his neck and nibble his shoulder. Sasuke hummed, grabbing Naruto's pillow and arching his body, brushing his lower back against the blond's erection. Naruto groaned, biting Sasuke's shoulder and roaming his hands to the man's thighs. "Up," and Sasuke complied, forcing his knees against the mattress, rubbing his ass directly on Naruto's cock. "Bastard!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's nape and got on his knees, trailing kisses over the other man's spine. His hands massaged Sasuke's thighs and slid up to the man's buttocks, spreading them apart. He smiled with the view and slightly pressed a finger on the ring of muscles presented to him. Sasuke moaned, feeling the finger leaving his body to be replaced by Naruto's tongue. And it felt so good, Sasuke wanted to shamelessly moan Naruto's name to urge the blond to keep going faster. Naruto's tongue was working on him, teasing his flesh, pushing against the muscles only to withdraw the pressure and return to teasing. Fingers brushed Sasuke's whipping hard-on and the man let a sinful grunt escape his throat.

The blond got hold of Sasuke's erection and started to bob his hand painfully slowly on the man's hard cock. He thrusted his tongue against the ring of muscles a few times and licked the delicate flesh before a finger found it's way across the ring of muscles. Sasuke moaned again, trying to cover his voice with Naruto's pillow without being successful. He felt a last lick on the muscles Naruto was working on before the blond released his aching cock and moved up, kissing his nape again.

"There's a bottle of lube in the night stand at your right," he whispered to Sasuke's ear, his finger kept moving inside the other man and Sasuke's cock twitched in protest with the lack of attention. The Uchiha stretched one of his arms to his right and searched for the bottle. He found it without much trouble and gave it to Naruto who kissed his nape again, before fully letting go of Sasuke's body and getting on his knees.

"Come on, do it faster!" Sasuke order, turning around to face Naruto and watched while the man opened the bottle and squeezed a good amount of lube on his hand. Sasuke slid a leg over Naruto's shoulder and bit his lower lip sinfully when the man's eyes fixed on his. "Or I'll do it to myself."

"Don't even think about it!" Naruto hissed, pulling Sasuke closer by the leg that was over his shoulder and slipping a finger inside him. "I told you not to touch yourself. You're mine and I'm the only one allowed to touch you," he twisted the finger around for a couple of seconds before slipping in a second one. Sasuke bit his lip once more, a hand coming up to grasp the pillow underneath his head.

Sasuke moaned again with Naruto's movements inside of him while the blond's other hand was teasing the tip of Sasuke's hard cock. He arched his back and couldn't control a lustful cry when Naruto's finger brushed against his prostate, pressing the gland next. Naruto smirked and licked his lips with the imagine of Sasuke contorting in pleasure in front of him. The blond thrusted his fingers inside the other man, twisting them and scissoring, making sure Sasuke would be perfectly prepared. With a squeeze on Sasuke's pulsing cock, Naruto got another finger inside.

"Just worry up!" Sasuke groaned, both hands grasping the pillow while his body was pushing itself against Naruto's fingers, sucking them inside. Naruto smirked, and reduced the pace, making the other man curse loudly. "Stop teasing! Oh god!"

Naruto chuckled, removing his fingers from inside the other man and lying down on top of Sasuke's naked body. They kissed, fierce and passionately, rocking their bodies together while Naruto searched for something in the same night stand where Sasuke had found the lube. Naruto nipped Sasuke's lips and licked them softly before getting off Sasuke, a condom package on his hand. He hold a corner of the package in between his teeth and pulled his jeans down, kicking them off his legs and returning to stand on his knees. Sasuke was sat in front of him, bottle with lube in hand. Naruto opened the condom package and took the rubber out, putting it on his throbbing cock.

Sasuke had lube on his hand already and tossed the bottle aside. He watched Naruto holding his breath when he started to spread the lube on the blond's cock. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto, sloppy and wet, his free hand scratching the blond's shoulder and applying pressure to turn them around. Naruto let the other man guide their bodies as he felt his back against the mattress and Sasuke climbing on top of him. His hands roamed Sasuke's torso, grabbing the Uchiha's ass and slipping a finger between the other's buttcheeks. Sasuke hummed, kissing the blond harder and lowering his body to Naruto's. Their erections rubbed together for a moment before Sasuke moved his hips slight up, feeling Naruto's cock brushing against his ass. His hand reached back, fingers skimming Naruto's erection before grabbing it and guiding it to his entrance. Sasuke moaned into the kiss when he started to press down on Naruto's hot and hard cock. The blond bit the other's lip and carved his fingers on Sasuke's thighs, his throbbing cock sliding over the first ring of muscles, heat spreading over his erection as he was entering Sasuke deeper and deeper.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke groaned, breaking the kiss. He felt Naruto's lips on his neck once the blond was fully inside him and he cursed again. Sasuke was burning with pleasure. He brushed his hair away from his face and looked directly into Naruto's eyes, blue irises filled with sexual desire and lust. Naruto moved slowly out of him and Sasuke moaned, kissing the other man again.

Naruto pulled out slowly only to thrust deep inside Sasuke. He hummed into the kiss and felt his cock sliding out of Sasuke's heat, only to be slammed inside again. One of his hands kept guiding Sasuke's movements while the other roamed the Uchiha's back and grabbed Sasuke's nape, fingers tangling in the charcoal hair. Sasuke cursed and leant his forehead on Naruto's shoulder, his hips moving with Naruto's slow thrusts, his mind clouded with the intense sensation of have Naruto's cock inside of him, burning him, making him lose his mind.

"Faster!" Naruto's pace was driving him mad. He needed more, way much more and Naruto wasn't collaborating with his needs. The heard the blond chuckled before nibbling on his ear and Sasuke cursed again. "Fuck me harder!"

"If you want it faster," Naruto purred, his hand brushing Sasuke's hair away while he kept his torturing pace on his thrusts. "Why don't you ride me then?"

"You bastard!" Sasuke bit his shoulder, adjusting his knees before lifting his torso and sitting on Naruto's lap. The blond smirked and raised to his elbows, watching the other man flatten a hand on Naruto's stomach and starting to rock his hips. Sasuke set his pace fast and Naruto was enjoying to watch the Uchiha riding him so intensely, muscles contracting, head tilting back, threads of hair glued over porcelain skin, and his gorgeous cock leaking pre-cum.

Sasuke was feeling so good his brain wasn't working anymore and he was completely at mercy of his primary instincts. That gorgeously hot cock sliding in and out of him was making his blood boil and his body to quiver for more. He moaned, contracting his muscles and turning his eyes to Naruto, who was watching him shamelessly. He bit his lower lip, his rocking movement getting faster and the blond lift his torso to kiss him again. Naruto touched his erection and Sasuke grunted into the kiss, sucking the other's tongue. He felt Naruto holding his body and moving to his knees before sliding out Sasuke's body. The Uchiha made an annoyed noise, letting Naruto's hands lay him down on the mattress and, after breaking the kiss, turned him around. Naruto kissed his nape again, nipping his neck and licking his earlobe. His hands pulled Sasuke's thighs slightly up and he rubbed his cock between Sasuke's buttcheeks before sliding in with a deep and dry thrust. A load moan filled the air and Naruto took his time to enjoy the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sasuke's body. He smirked, grabbing Sasuke's hips hard and lowering his chest to Sasuke's arching back.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" He asked, husky voice, lips brushing Sasuke's earshell. Sasuke grunted, head sinking in the pillow, one hand coming up to grab Naruto's neck. The blond kept moving at a slow pace.

"Stop the fucking game and fuck me decently already," Sasuke hissed, trying to thrust his hips against Naruto's, but the blond's hands were making it impossible to do. "Naruto!"

"God! My name sure sounds good on your voice!" He declared, keeping his torture and grabbing Sasuke's free hand, pinning it above the Uchiha's head. "You want to cum, Sasuke?"

"God, Naruto, don't do this!" The Uchiha cursed, moaning with another deep thrust and contorting underneath Naruto's body. "Get serious and fuck me. Hard!"

"When you put it like that" Sasuke's knees were spread apart and the hand holding his hips carved the fingers on his skin. "I can't say no to you."

Naruto's cock was slammed inside him hard and rough with Naruto speeding up his pace. He thrusted fast, hitting Sasuke's prostate and feeling the other man contracting around his erection. He groaned, keeping his pace and biting Sasuke's shoulder while the Uchiha's body was melting with pleasure underneath him. Sasuke moaned and cursed and exclaimed incoherent words, and Naruto was starting to lose the few control he still had over his mind.

He felt heat pooling in his lower abs and Sasuke's blunt nails made his neck bleed. The sound of skin hitting skin twirled around the air with the moans and grunts and Sasuke let a very loud 'fuck' escape his throat when Naruto's hand slid his hips and grabbed his throbbing erection. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, their movements were fast and rough, their pleasure was overwhelming.

"Fuck! I'm cu- AH!" Sasuke growled, orgasm hitting him hard. The immense feeling of fever with the pleasure running through every nerve of his body and the momentary blindness. His whole body contracted, his muscles clenching around Naruto's cock, forcing the blond to reach his climax as well. Sasuke cursed into the pillow, feeling Naruto ridding his own orgasm inside him, starting to return from pure oblivation. He felt Naruto's body collapse on top of his, panting hard into his ear.

Naruto kissed the Uchiha's neck and bruised shoulder, his body resting on top of Sasuke's. He pulled his cock out and, lazily, took off the condom, tied it up and dropped it in a small trash can near the wall. He lay down beside Sasuke, brushing a lock of hair away from the other man's face and kissing him slowly. Sasuke was exhausted. That was, definitely, one of the best fucks he ever had. Naruto muttered something against his lips, but Sasuke didn't hear it. He sighed, satisfied, feeling the blond entangling their legs and pulling something over their bodies. In a second, Sasuke was deeply asleep.

 **Owari da**

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hail the porn! This serves for nothing else than that purpose.  
I highly appreciate reviews, so you would be a doll if you leave me one ;)  
Finally, stay tuned on my profile or my twitter (at **AhAkira_** ). A multichapter, M+ rate (smut!), yaoi and (some) het fic is coming *grins*

Cheers,  
Akira


End file.
